


Boarding School Blues (And Oranges)

by gala_apples



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Object Insertion, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 12:44:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you take away all of a teen's options, they start to get creative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boarding School Blues (And Oranges)

There was no question about it, boarding school sucked. Well, the important parts did, anyway.

The food was decent. None of the chefs were exactly cordon bleu, but then that didn’t happen in a public school cafeteria either. Mikey had learned that one of the punishments that stacked up demerits led to was being forced to help in the kitchen, so there was no telling how frequently pissed off students spit in the meal. Of course, that could happen just as easily if you mouthed off at a drive thru. It didn’t really matter to him anyway. Mikey didn’t eat much, a combination of stress and interest in keeping his rail thin appearance.

The classes were classes, so whatever. There were good teachers, like Beckett, who could analyse a poem for the entire hour of class and sure half the idiots still wouldn’t get it, but the few that could deserved the knowledge he could impart. There were bad teachers, like Conrad, who tended to scowl and ignore his students as much as possible. There were interesting classes, like sociology, and shitty ones, like gym. All in all, education was the same sliding scale it had been at home.

The drug trade was pretty impressive for a sleep away school. There were difficulties in that there was one pot dealer, one E dealer, one cocaine, one prescription. If they were out you weren’t going to find anyone else with more than personal use amounts, and if they _were_ out, then nobody was going to be willing to sell their personal usage amounts. But Mikey liked the simplicity of going directly to the supplier you wanted, without having to text half a dozen people to see who was still in the game.

What sucked was the complete lack of sex. He had known the school he was being shipped off to had no girls. He wasn't an idiot, he didn’t have to read the brochure to know it would be a cockfest. But Mikey had figured boarding school as a prison situation, gay by force. Not that it would be force for him, he liked a stiff dick equally, if not more than a wet cunt. It would just be forced for others, and he could capitalise on their misfortune. He was a sixteen year old male, he wasn't above using other people’s desperation to get a mutually beneficial situation.

Unfortunately, nobody seemed to agree. It wasn’t like he had asked to make out with someone. That was crossing a line, he got that. He’d just seen Jeffery -and that was another weird thing about boarding school. Nearly everybody called everyone by their last names. Mikey was Mikey, he wasn’t Way. Last names were for adults and teachers- jerking off in the shared showers, and asked him if he wanted a hand. Suddenly he was the pervert that went around molesting people in the bathroom. Fucking asshole hadn’t even let him touch him before starting bullshit lies.

About a month in, desperate, he did a bit of research. Saturday mornings a bus went into the city so people could pick up shit, departing back to the school at noon. Mikey actually woke up, in the morning, on purpose, armed with the knowledge of the location the closest toy shop. After a while he managed to get away from the few stoner friends that hadn’t shied away after the rapist rumours, and jumped on to public transit.

He'd only been a few minutes late to the meeting spot. Not only had he gotten demerits, so he was a single point away from being made to either peel potatoes or mow the lawn, he’d gotten lectured in front of everyone about time management. Which was crap. He’d gotten out of the store in plenty of time, he’d had to wait twenty minutes for the bus back. Slow weekend schedules were not his fault. Mikey’d had to ride at the front of the bus, beside Carden, like he was some moron.

Nor had the horror stopped once they’d arrived at the school. Thanks to some jackass bringing fireworks back a few years ago, everyone got their purchases searched. He'd gotten his toys confiscated. What kind of sick fuck confiscated a toy from a teenager? So he technically legally couldn't have them. Mikey thought if he looked eighteen enough to buy them he was eighteen enough to use them. The assholes hasn't even given him his money back. It was theft, straight up.

So really, he was left with no choice. It was tacky as hell, extremely thirteen year old girl has her first big O, but there was nothing else for it. He waited until he got his next demerit, chose kitchen aide, and smuggled a carrot out with him when his shift was over.

It was really the best possible timing. Jordan was a light sleeper, the chances of him successfully getting off without waking the guy up when he couldn’t even read his comics and snicker without getting a pillow thrown at him were low. So it had to be when Jordan wasn’t going to be in the room, which meant dinner time. He can eat later. Or tomorrow. Whatever.

Instead of leaving the kitchen and joining the rest of the boys, Mikey went upstairs to his shared room. Thanks to some asshole attempting suicide, they weren’t allowed doors with locks. Still, he wasn’t worried. Jordan would be at least a half an hour, and it didn’t even take him that long to have sex, never mind a quick masturbatory session. He closed the door and tossed the carrot on his bed before stripping down.

The first push of the carrot inside him was heaven sent. He couldn’t stop the groan that crawled its way out of his throat, nor did he want to. He’d been subsisting on his fingers for a month, too short to feel, too thin to stretch, at the wrong angle to get the extra sensation he needed. A carrot wasn’t a cock, or even a dildo, but it was better than anything else could have.

Mikey stuck two fingers of his left hand in his mouth and started to suck, letting his right work the carrot. He didn’t need to jerk off. There wasn’t a question that he’d be able to come from the combination of the feel of something dragging across his tongue and actually finally having something inside him.

There was a reason he always jerked off in the bathroom when he was at home. When he was horny, his sense of time was skewed. His reactions slowed as everything except getting off became unimportant. Sharing a room with Gerard, who was prone to walking in without asking meant getting caught until Mikey learned his lesson and picked a better location. So when he heard a thud it took him a while to place it as a knock on his door, and by the time Mikey had, before he had the chance to take his fingers out of his mouth and tell whomever it was to piss off, the door was opening.

“So Alex is out, and said that you’d bought some of his last stash of ’scrip-” the voice trailed off and it took Mikey a second to place it as Pete Wentz, obviously needing some of the valium Mikey had purchased.

“Holy shit.” Mikey didn’t need to put on his glasses to know that that was Gabe Saporta. The two were practically inseparable.

“Gabe, fuckin’ move, he’s-” Mikey could have laughed. Who would have guessed Pete was shy when it came to sex?

“Pete, close the door.”

“What?”

Mikey heard the door slam, and the two bodies start to unblur as they got closer.

“We’re just gonna...”

“Watch?” Pete finished in a squeak. Mikey actually did laugh as Gabe kicked Pete as they came to a stop at the side of his bed. Pete Wentz, the cockiest of guys in an entire school of testosterone addled males, squeaking.

Mikey shrugged at them. Really, there was no downside to this. The worst possible rumours were already out, and it wasn’t like they could take photos without having the damning evidence on their own phone. He worked the carrot in at a better angle and groaned again, as throaty as he could make it.

It didn’t take him long to get to the point of thrashing his head and curling his toes. He couldn’t manage verbal, but his moaning was loud, and apparently entrancing as Pete and Gabe couldn’t look away. Mikey came and curled his toes so hard his left foot began to cramp, a burning undertone to the rush running through the rest of his body. He slipped the lotion covered carrot out of himself and tossed it to the side of the bed.

Mikey gave himself a minute to catch his breath, then sat up and pulled his legs in so he could start to massage his foot. Pete and Gabe were still standing, looking at him. “You want a handjob or something?”

“Uh-” Gabe started.

“No.” Pete said firmly. He tugged Gabe toward the door and closed it behind them. Mikey shrugged and kept working his foot. Their fucking loss.


End file.
